Catching Fireflies
by de tournesol amour
Summary: Story 4. Eden Odair and Rose Hawthorne Odair are ready to raise their large family. Watch the boys grow and live through their ups and downs. From joking around and dressing up to crushing on girls and getting serious about their future.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! I'm back! lol Took me a while to think up all the characters. They're my boys:) and girls... hahaha Hope you enjoy. **

**I wasn't going to call it Catching Fireflies because it sounded too much like _Catching Fire _but whatever :D**

* * *

"Truth or Dare?" Robin said menacingly to the circle of people surrounding him. They were all dressed in costumes which showed they were in 'The Club'. The Odair boys prided themselves on being the most fun so when everyone wanted to be friends with the young men they wanted a club to make everyone jealous, Robin's idea of course.

"Dare" Kendall said and crossed his arms over chest. Robin fixed his purple scarf around his head and tipped his burgundy pirate hat to be even more dashing and shimmering in the sun. He stood up and held his sword handle at his side. Everyone watched the Odair's second son as he made his decision.

"I dare you to… stand on your head for two minutes"

"How am I supposed to be up for so long?"

"Support yourself against that tree" Grayson said and pointed his thumb over to the weeping willow that was hanging over the river. Grayson Turner was the playboy of the group, spiky brown hair brooding dark eyes and a charming devilish smile.

"Alright sure" Ken stood up and placed his golden crown in his spot and retied his dark blue robes. "What is the punishment if I do not complete the task?"

"Elfie?" Freddy Graham was Robin's age he was shorter though and had gotten the nickname Elfie when he first joined the group, he had curly black hair and dark green eyes and had beautiful funny dimples when he smiled and laughed. He was Rob's best friend mostly because he was a trickster like Robin. Freddy's jester's hat jingled as he nodded and spoke up,

"You have to eat my mum's toad pie" Everyone groaned and stuck out their tongues.

"Yuck- that stuff is the worst" Ken laughed and began his challenge. Everyone launched into conversation until Winston Harley shouted that Kendall's two minutes were up and he did not have to eat the pie. Kendall very slowly lowered himself into the grass and moaned, holding his head and pulling out grass.

"Are you alright?" Paul asked looking over at their worn king. Paul Astor's grey-blue eyes sparkled white in the sun and crinkled at the edges when he smiled at the response,

"No" he groaned again and held his head, "world… spinning… head… hurts"

"Nice job Mate" Robin smirked and moved onto his next victim, "James- truth or dare?" James looked over his light blue eye sparkling in the sun and his dark blue eye soaking it all up.

"Ha. Truth, last time I had to strip down to my underwear and 'fly' down the street"

"That was the best!" Elfie laughed and high fived Robin.

"Boys" the walkie-talkie said from Kendall's spot in the circle.

"Yeah Mom?" Ken asked pressing the button with a stiff thumb.

"Lunch is ready"

"Great! On our way" Kendall stood up and everyone cleaned up and put everything away in the boat house. Rose set the table and looked out the window watching them all come in. Strong hands gripped her hips. She squealed and laughed a little looking over her shoulder and catching his green eyes from under her lashes.

"You scared me" she said sticking out her tongue.

"I am very sorry" he grinned and turned her around bringing her to his hips.

"No you're not" she whispered and pushed herself up to kiss him.

"You're right- you caught me- I'm not" he laughed slightly kissing her back

"Get a room" groaned Robin and covered his eyes. Eden walked over and clasped his son's shoulder.

"Someday Rob you will find a girl and she'll be your everything"

"Ew…" After lunch the group went and sat the field across the street from their house.

"Do you hear that?" They went silent listening for a few seconds.

"Talking?" Asked Robin looking over to the forest behind them

"Kind of sounds like… Alice"

"And you would know" Kendall winked. James sneered,

"What does that mean?" He demanded his best friend to answer

"Oh nothing…" Ken said looking up at the clouds. James turned red and focused back on the talking in the woods.

"Actually I think it is Alice… what are they doing here?" Robin growled and ran an angry hand through his shaggy blonde hair. Elfie smirked and shrugged

"They're obviously planning something so what if we just leave before they get the chance" A red head flew out of the forest, stumbling backwards. She turned around slowly and grew wide eyed as she made eye contact with the raised eyebrows of the boys. Squeaking, she froze unsure of her next move.

"Tillie!" Whispered someone back in the forest, "You've ruined everything!"

"Please…" Paul snorted towards the forest, "We already knew you were there"

"Alice… I told you we should have been quieter"

"It's because you're rookies" Kendall winked at the group making them crack up and beam at each other. A little blonde walked out of the forest, her glare focused on the boys' half lying half sitting in the grass.

"Mousey- don't you know that you should wear _dresses _in the forest? Honestly it's an insult" James said not bothering to cover up his amusement at her red and white polka-dotted dress and red hair band stuck into her short hair. Alice bristled at the comment and stuck up her button nose. The others emerged from the forest looking similar in dresses and girly clothes. Paige sat down brushing her black braid off her shoulder and fanned her face.

"You okay there, Landy?" Paul asked smirking

"Shut up Astor and it's Landry idiot" She responded and closed her eyes. Violet Hattory loomed in the background keeping to herself and pulling on her curly dirty blonde ponytail focusing her light brown eyes on the ground.

"Why are you here even?" Kendall asked now looking bored and disturbed by their appearance. Felicity snapped her head towards him glaring daggers,

"If you must know we found a path through the forest from our house and we wanted to know where it led too"

"Well… TA DA" Ken said opening his arms and waving them around, "You found our yard"

"It isn't _your _yard" Natalie, Cities' older sister said her lips twitching.

"It's across the street from their yard" Grayson said rolling his eyes

"So it's not their yard" Alice laughed

"You can't be here! We hang here" Robin said standing up and started pointing his finger at them. A few of the girls were getting ready for an argument but Violet spoke up first.

"We were just going to leave- when we found you- so we'll just go now" She rounded the girls back into the forest. Felicity's exotic light green eyes softened and she nodded.

"But we'll be back" she called cheekily letting a playful smile fall on her little pink lips.

* * *

**Alice Parker 12, Natalie Gregory 12, Paige Landry 10, Violet Hattory 10, Felicity Gregory 11, Tillie Daly12**

**Kendall Odair 12, Robin Odair 10, Freddy Graham 10, Grayson Turner 12, Paul Astor 12, James Zander 12**

**Who do you pair together for the future?(; **

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! :D **

**Erin**


	2. Chapter 2

**The girls' POV. I love the girls they make me proud. GIRL POWER! lol :) Hope you enjoy **

* * *

"We need to get them back." Felicity said taping her nails on the table

"Yeah…okay how?" sighed Nat glaring at her sister with mock interest.

"I don't know. Like… Ally! Remember at your birthday party last year when the boys brought the peanut butter and jellies with the fake jelly?! That was horrible. We were sick for like a week" Felicity started and bit her lip thinking, "Do you think we'll be invited to Ken's bash?" Tillie snorted at City.

"No. Are you kidding me? They hate us" Tillie said pulling out some grass and knotting it together.

"That doesn't mean they won't invite us" Alice winked, "I think James will insist- just so he can annoy me the entire time"

"James is in love with you" Paige said smiling into her lemonade glass.

"He is not" Alice hissed but quickly turned red

"She's blushing" Felicity grinned

"Leave her alone guys" Violet said looking up at the group. Alice sighed and put her hands out shaking them slightly,

"Even if he did I will never like him. Ever" she said rolling her eyes

"Whatever you say" Paige giggled the girls joined in and ran into Nat and Cities' house, "they always hang out in that field" Paige continued a little later.

"True they do! We could camp out there" Alice said and leaned forward dropping her voice to a stage whisper, "we'll bring girly pink tents and a big fire pit and board games"

"And food" Tillie added patting her stomach.

"How are we supposed to get all of this stuff there?" Violet asked biting into a lemon that was hanging off her glass.

"Ah. Voice of reason" City giggled and shrugged, "There's a deer path that leads right to the field"

"Oh yeah Cam showed us" Natalie said snapping her fingers. Cameron was three years older than Natalie and worked as the paper boy at Eden's corporate and paper. Sporting the same brownish-golden hair as Nat and Felicity and the same emerald green eyes as Nat he was quite good-looking and a nice catch for the young teenage girls in the area. He was a lanky 5'8 and still growing making his mom buy him the next size in shoes almost every 3 weeks.

"Should we go through the path first to get to know the forest?" asked Alice fixing her hair band

"Sure that sounds like a plan" Paige said hoping off the bar stool and re-braided her hair, "We should get going"

"Do you remember it being lighter in here?" Nat asked looking up and around at the looming dark trees surrounding them.

"Yeah…" Felicity said being extra cautious on where she stepped

"And the forest being more woodsy?"

"Woodsy?" Felicity asked looking back and smirking

"Shut up" Natalie said sticking out her tongue

"It looks pretty woodsy to me" Tillie said stepping up to the front of the line

"It smells woodsy" Paige said holding her nose a little

"It was woodsy the moment we stepped in here Nat" Alice said

"Will everyone stop saying woodsy?" Felicity exasperated

"What did you mean by woodsy even?" Ally wondered walking in stride with Natalie

"I have no idea" Nat sighed as she dodged a low branch

"We're adding another level to our tree house" Alice said changing the subject

"That's cool" Paige smiled

"Yeah I was thinking we could start meeting there" Felicity rolled her eyes but didn't say anything she was happy to meet at her house

"Sure" Natalie agreed quickly, "It will be a change of scenery" City gaped to herself

"It's also closer to our victims" Tillie said wiggling her butt. Felicity was about to argue when Alice kept talking,

"We could get my dad to build a new bridge so that it was easier to cross the creek to get to it"

"Good" Violet said looking up from the path

"And we could put cabinets in to hold all our things for sleepovers and stuff" she giggled, "I was thinking of putting a zip line so we could invade Jessie's tree too" Paige nodded and clapped her hands, "She hardly comes over anymore anyway" Alice shrugged, "Then we could…"

"What was that?" Felicity whispered halting everyone to a sudden stop. Tillie caught her foot on a root and started stumbling back out into the field. Felicity watched in horror as their location was spotted by none other than the Odair's and their group. "Tillie!" City threw up her hands in frustration, "You've ruined everything!"

"Please…" Paul's voice said, "We already knew you were there"

"Alice… I told you we should have been quieter" Felicity glared

"It's because you're rookies" Kendall winked to his friends making the boys crack up and beam at each other. Alice walked out of the forest first, her glare focused on the boys lounging in the grass.

"Mousey- don't you know that you should wear _dresses _in the forest? Honestly it's an insult" James said smiling. Alice bristled at the comment and stuck up her button nose making a tisk sound. The girls emerged from the forest looking at each boy and sending every individual a death glare. Paige sighed rubbing her head from a branch that hit her and sat down in the grass pulling on her braid to make sure it was still there.

"You okay there, Landy?" Paul asked smirking at her

"Shut up Astor and it's Landry idiot" She responded and closed her eyes. Violet touched Natalie's arm and mouthed the words, _we have to get them to leave, _before she looked at the group in front of her.

"Why are you here even?" Kendall asked who gave a fake yawn of boredom. Felicity snapped her head towards him glaring daggers,

"If you must know we found a path through the forest from our house and we wanted to know where it led too" She lied

"Well… TA DA" Ken said opening his arms and waving them around, "You found our yard"

"It isn't _your _yard" Natalie said pushing past Alice a little to give him a little smile

"It's across the street from their yard" Grayson said rolling his eyes

"So it's not their yard" Alice laughed

"You can't be here! We hang here" Robin said standing up and started pointing his finger at them. Felicity was thinking of her best argument to get them to leave but was stopped by Violet who gave her a look that reminded her of their plan,

"We were just going to leave- when we found you- so we'll just go now" She rounded the girls back into the forest. Felicity's exotic light green eyes softened and she nodded to the boys,

"But we'll be back" she called cheekily letting a playful smile fall on her little pink lips and stomped back into the forest pulling on Alice's arm.

* * *

**REVIEW please :)**

**Erin**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for reading! It's a bit slow right now. But I hope I can make it better. :)**

* * *

"James" Kendall said walking back into his room with a beef jerky package, "I know you can't admit to the guys that you like Alice but you could admit it to me… so… do you?"

"Do I like Alice?" James asked reaching into the bag.

"Yeah" Ken nodded. James sighed and leaned against the bunk bed.

"No" James sighed and covered his eyes, "Everyone thinks I do because I'm a little soft on her or something"

"It's because you pick on her so much" Kendall said waving his piece of jerky around.

"How about you," The red head asked trying to change the subject, "do you have your eyes on anyone?" Ken scoffed

"No" He said looking down at his hands.

"Liar" James smirked

"I know but I don't want to tell anyone. I don't even want to tell Rob"

"Why would you even think about telling Robin? He'd tell everyone- the blabbermouth" Kendall laughed agreeing quickly

"But he's my brother"

"Have you told your dad?"

"Not yet. I don't really know if I like her or not"

"Oh! It's a her?" James exclaimed face palming

"Shut up" Kendall laughed but quickly pulled a straight face, "Don't tell the guys"

"I won't… who do you think I am?" James said punching him

"Alright! Sorry. Now let's get down to this party planning. We have to make it spectacular because I'm getting into my teens"

"Yeah you're getting old" James winked. Kendall ignored him,

"Not that I'm not beautiful now… I just need a party celebrating years of chest hair and good looks"

"A man party" His best friend said striking a pose.

"You know me well"

"And my guess is that we are inviting the girls so you can get close to your crush—right?"

"Right…" Kendall said shyly.

"Wait is it who I think it is?" James said holding up his hands with a growing smile on his face

"Who do you think it is?" The oldest Odair boy asked raising an eyebrow

"No no. I don't want to tell you because if I'm right I have the burden of keeping it from everyone"

"Ha ok" Kendal said rolling his eyes, "you really have no idea who it is"

"No I really don't" The boys laughed together before getting back to the things they needed for the party. The night of the party the boys up their hands in into the circle of their group.

"To the best night of our lives" Elfie said throwing a popper on the ground and having it POP under him.

"To the first of the best birthday parties ever" James said winking at Ken, "And too many more!"

"Okay I think they can open the gates" Kendall said to one of the security guards. Later on while the party was in full tilt Kendall was grabbed by the shoulder and spun around.

"This is the best party EVER" A boy said and shook his head, "It's probably bigger than any other sweet sixteen parties" He laughed, "What will you do for your sixteenth?"

"I'm feeling fireworks and an all you can eat chocolate buffet" The night was winding down and the mini golf course was being put away and the old carnival games were put onto a truck. The last people were leaving and Robin was sitting out on the deck surrounded by the girls who were deep in conversation.

"Could you talk about something that isn't girly?" Robin whined but perked up when the rest of his friends bounced out of the house with snacks.

"Hello Ladies" Kendall said putting down a pitcher of soda.

"Hey" Alice said looking over at Natalie. She had noticed he took a lot of interest in her during the night and now she had decided to get them together. Alice moved to the seat next to Paige quickly, so that the only seat left was the one next to Nat. Kendall didn't seem to mind, but shot a raised eyebrow over at Alice.

"What were we talking about?" Paul asked wrapping an arm around the back of Tillie's chair. The red hair girl had pulled the big bag of chips onto her lap and was stuffing her hand in every second.

"We were talking about playing a game" Alice said bouncing in her seat.

"What kind of game…?" Elfie asked looking over at Robin.

"Yeah- is it a good game?" Robin asked suspiciously.

"Truth or dare?" Alice giggled. Felicity groaned,

"No. I absolutely hate that game" She covered her eyes. Robin almost kicked the table over as he stood up quickly to do an amazing fist pump.

"I LOVE THAT GAME"

"Robin my guess is that you make us eat dirt or something" Violet said quietly from her seat next to him. He laughed loudly and nodded.

"I was…" Robin winked "But I would get Elfie to do it"

"Why me?" Elfie grinned

"Because"

"Wow what an intelligent response" Violet said with a small smile and turned towards Alice who was talking about her favorite type of ice cream. Robin gaped at her then gaped at Elfie.

"Since when has she been… rude?" Elfie laughed and rolled his eyes.

"I will never understand girls"

"I will. They love me for it" Kendall said sending the group a cheeky smile.

"You wish" Felicity giggled and winked before sneering at Tillie who was now dipping the remaining chips into some kind of dip. James had scooted closer to Alice who had somehow changed the subject from babbling about ice cream to talking about music to talking about animals. James sent a look to the group that dared anyone to try to get her to stop. They sent him back little polite smiles and returned to their own conversations. Felicity was trying to block out Grayson as he tried to flirt with her. She watched Kendall and Nat talking. Kendall was obviously flirting and trying to keep her attention. Nat wasn't into him but City wasn't sure why… well she knew why. Natalie was a bit of a tomboy. She had tried to get her to dress up a little for the party but her sister insisted on wearing navy gym shorts and a yellow shirt.

"Who knew…" she said quietly and rubbed her forehead.

"What?" Grayson asked smiling through his confusion.

"Nothing" she said shaking her head and tried to pay attention to him but she snuck a look at Nat quickly trying to compare her to the other girls. What was she doing? That was her sister.

* * *

**Tell me what you think please! Review! I don't really know what you think unless you say something lol :D **

**Erin**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here was the Author's Note that I deleted:**

I FEEL REALLY BAD DOING THIS… but this is just an author's note asking all those reading this if I should skip onto high school and fill you in on the last years of middle school within the chapters. The characters are older and it would be easier to add in some pairings and relationships… Just tell me what you think! REVIEW… I mean REVIEW or PM me. I don't bite people. Honestly- that's just gross. x)

Erin

BTW… I'm going to throw in some Emma's first pregnancy of their daughter, Clair, because I know everyone loves them. Also if you want me to continue with that I could go into their life with the new baby and Patter- their son.

I swear I will update soon. School started today and I have golf everyday. I know I know excuses are never the answer. BUT THEY ARE HERE.

Love you all :P

**And I got good reviews saying to go for it soooo here ya go guys! First chapter of the High School part of Catching Fireflies. It will mostly be these two character's POV but I'll try to switch around between the characters. I'll start working on the Bryce and Emma part of Catching Fireflies and I'll start putting HS or BE in front of the chapter numbers to let you know which part you'll be reading. Hope that won't be too confusing! BTW the older kids are Sophomores and the younger kids are Freshman... okay good. ENJOY and Review!**

**Also the italics is _handwriting_...**

* * *

Seminar Room 220, Felicity read and looked back up to the crowded staircase. Getting in line she grabbed the banister and kicked her heels up running up the flight of stairs onto the second floor. She looked around then with wide eyes trying to figure out where she was.

"Do you need help?" The girl looked up to find Paul Astor standing in front of her- surprisingly having the decency to look concerned.

"Uh…" was her smart reply and she quickly looked down at her schedule. "Where is 220?" She said looking around at the brass numbers on the wooden doors.

"Easy. Keep walking straight down this hallway. Then turn right then immediately turn right again- and there's your room" Paul shrugged and smiled.

"Oh! Thank You" She said and tucked her papers back into her small shiny pink backpack

"No problem, Kiddo" He said with a twinkle in his eye. Kiddo? She wondered keeping her smile to herself as she walked off, gripping the thin straps of her pack in her manicured hands. She wasn't a kiddo.

"Welcome to Griffin's Seminar" A young man said from his perch on the desk. He gestured to the tables, "you can pick your own seat" She smiled sweetly and picked a window seat towards the middle of the room. Clicking her backpack purse open she took out her aqua green planner and flipped it to the date. She sat a lilac pen next to it and slung her purse onto the back of the chair.

"Griff" A boy's voice said jokingly

"Jezz—I have you again? Wasn't last year enough?" Mr. Griffin answered back in the same tone. The conversation went on for a minute and she hardly looked up to see who was talking and Felicity was surprised to see the chair next to her slide out and Kendall Odair slide in.

"Hey" he said his blue eyes shining with amusement, she couldn't bring herself to answer, "I usually don't know anyone in here" he continued probably sensing her discomfort. His eyes glanced down to her outfit- short blue cotton skirt, small red cami, and tight navy sweater with quarter length sleeves. She pulled on her side braid and touched her skinny navy hair band. Then she tested her voice.

"You don't usually know anyone?" she asked looking around the room looking at the other sophomore girls watching them with short glares.

"This class last year was awful- Gray was in here until he realized his seminar was two rooms over" Ken said rolling his eyes, "So I tortured Griff until he practically quit"

"This boy knows how to get under your skin" Mr. Griffin said passing them in two pieces of paper. "Answer this truthfully and by yourself" he told the class holding up the survey. City blinked down at it, reading each question. "You do not have to put your name on it" Felicity clicked her pen and read the first quickly circled yes. As she was circling no for the fourth question, Kendall's hand slid a piece of printer paper towards her.

_Do you want to pass notes? _He asked in his messy curly handwriting. She glanced up at the teacher to see him focused on a book.

_It's not like I have a choice. _She said smiling a little as her small letters danced onto the page with flare. She saw him smile too.

_No: ) _He wrote back quickly and waited a few seconds, _What is the answer to number 10? _City looked down at the question and felt her face heat up. Have you had sex? It asked. She circled no and turned her attention to the note.

_For me it's a No. Sorry to disappoint your fantasy. _She passed the note over to him and continued the survey. She heard him sputter a laugh and she looked at him out of the corner of her eye to see him biting his lip to keep from sporting a big smile. Success she thought.

_It is for me too City. Just wanted to see what you would say. _Mr. Griffin looked up briefly but went back to his book then she tapped the paper with her pen wondering what she should say. She looked over at him and took in what he was wearing. Dark green polo with khaki shorts. He caught her eye and raised an eyebrow.

_I don't know what to say _She pushed it over to him.

_Hi _he scribbled and sent it back.

_Hello _she wrote back

_My name is Kendall. How are you today? _She covered her mouth to keep from laughing and caught sight of some girls starring.

_My name is Felicity. I am fine. How are you? _She got up then with a couple of other girls and made her way to place the survey upside down on his desk. When she got back to her seat she quickly read the note.

_I'm doing great. Just you know… sitting next to the prettiest girl in the class. _Felicity blinked at the note wondering when it was going to change or say just kidding. She looked over at Kendall but he was already making his way up to the front of the room- all female eyes on him. She caught his eye though and he sent a charming smile from the front of the class making a few girls bristle. This was Kendall Odair she reminded herself and turned back to her planner. He was everything she hated. Why was she trying to get him to notice her? Her sister always talks about him. Would it be wrong for her to go for him? She stopped writing then and started doodling in her notebook. _Are you Ok? _She looked over at the note but didn't reach over to answer or look up at him. _Do you want to talk about it later? _Did she? Would she be able to without losing her temper over her tomboy sister? Or even admit to liking him?

_Maybe_

* * *

**Whatcha think? ReViEw! Pleaseeeee. Review. **

**Erin**


	5. Chapter 5

**Did you guys read the last chapter about Felicity and Kendall because no one really commented :'( OH WELL. Here's one of your fave couples! Bry-bry and Ems!**

* * *

Bryce dropped his leather bag onto the floor next to the door. He shut the door behind him and made his way into the living room. Running a hand through his hair he looked around for signs of life. "Ems?" he called and glanced over to the kitchen. There on the table was a piece of paper; _Bryce- went out to do errands… sorry I wasn't home when you arrived. Can't wait to hear about the trip… ~Emma xo _He nodded and turned to the refrigerator grabbing the milk carton. He sat at the table for a while swirling the milk around the glass and listening to the wall clock tick behind him. He was anxious. He hadn't been with his wife in a week and he couldn't stand it. It was practically pulling him apart.

"Bryce?" He looked up with tears in his eyes… "Bry are you crying?" She ran over and hugged his head under her breasts.

"I-I missed- you" he sighed and laid his head on the table.

"Wow…" Emma said closing her eyes; "I wasn't expecting this" she gave an awkward laugh and sat next to him pulling on his hair softly.

"I know" he said "we had a rough week"

"I guess" she scoffed

"We couldn't come up with any good data for paper sales and all I could do was sit there with incompetent people!"

"How is Eden?" Emma smiled changing the subject purposely

"He was so uneasy. During his presentation of a new section his phone went off and he just went running!"

"Why?" Emma said raising an eyebrow

"He was worried about Rose and the kids" Bryce explained looking out the window, "Hasn't left them for that long and he was really nervous about Rose being able to control it all with it being the end of her pregnancy and all"

"I could see that" Emma said running her fingers along the table. "Kendall is getting big…"

"He is- 6 almost 7. Time goes by"

"It does… fast"

"Yeah…" Bryce said almost awkwardly he studied Emma. She was biting her lip and pulling on her fingers, "Are you o…"

"I'm pregnant" Emma said looking up quickly and then looking back down.

"What?" he whispered and just sat there holding his glass tightly, "I'm sorry… this is… wow" He stood up then and did and little skip over to her. Grabbing at her forearms with a light grip and looking into her eyes then down to her stomach. "I love you" he said bewildered and Emma laughed wiping her eyes of stray tears.

"I love you too" He helped her up off the chair and directed her into his arms.

"I am never going back to the Capitol with Eden ever again" he said finally smelling her familiar lavender smell.

"Don't say that" she sighed in frustration, "he needs you there for support. Now you at least know how it will feel for him" Bryce groaned with anger

"How is he even able to go? I don't think I'll even be able to stand leaving you for a day"

"You've already have left me for a day and you're fine" she giggled.

"It's different now" he glared

"How so?" she said calmly brushing her fingertips along his neck.

"It's not just you. It will be you in a whole new scary environment all by yourself!" He cried and stepped away from her to pace.

"Babe… that won't be for a while now… so by then I'll be more comfortable with my pregnancy"

"That's what Rose said," Bryce said "but Eden was still very much on edge- I saw his feet almost slip off once or twice"

"You'll be fine" Emma soothed, "now let's go tell the rents!" She cried and grinned

"How long have you known about this?" he asked raising an eyebrow, Emma smiled sheepishly now.

"A few days…" she said looking down at the wood floors.

"I know you're lying" he laughed and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah it's been driving me insane but I was so worried! I didn't know what you would say or what anyone would say so I asked Rose. So Rose knows but I was practically dying to tell you and the others by the time you got home. I just had to go talk to Rose"

"That was your 'errands'?" Bryce smiled and threw an arm over her shoulders, "Your parents first mine second"

"Actually were having dinner at your Mom and Dad's so everyone is going to be there"

"Handy" Her husband said and stalked off in the direction of his shoes, "let's go to dinner then!" The house was as always, crowded. Eden and Rose's children Kendall, Robin, and Wyatt were all over the place. Pretty much the whole neighborhood was there carrying paper plates all over the house and mingling in small groups.

"This isn't handy" Emma whispered and grew pale as she glanced around.

"No not handy at all—guess we will have to wait until dessert"

"Uncle Bryce!" His eldest nephew yelled and ran over his blond hair flying everywhere and his smile growing wider at the second.

"Kendall!" He screamed and threw him over her shoulder and running off into the house.

"He'll be a wonderful father" Rose said coming up behind her with a twinkle in her eye.

"Of course" Emma smiled turning towards her pregnant best friend and sister-in-law. They hugged quickly and dispersed into her husband's childhood home looking for some entertainment. As people were leaving Bryce grabbed Emma's elbow and directed her towards the back rooms of the house. "Bryce" she whispered and narrowed her eyes.

"My mom knows I think…" he said rubbing his forehead.

"How?" Emma pressed resting a hand on his chest.

"I don't know it must just be a mother thing"

"I doubt my mom would ever guess" Emma laughed and looked over at the party leaving.

"We'll just see"

"I TOLD YOU, MADGE" Katniss grinned jumping up from the table and pointing a finger at her friend.

"I know!" Madge screamed and beamed hugging her son with all her might.

"Wait… Mom… You guessed that I was pregnant?!" Emma said with wide eyes as her hands clutched her Dad's plaid flannel shirt.

"How could I not- you got weird and didn't talk to us for like three days"

"Congratulations" Eden beamed and held Rose tightly to him, "this is the best present you'll ever get" he said to Bryce, "you'll see"

"I know" Bryce said kissing Emma softly, "I know"

* * *

**Seriously. Review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**This one is kinda long. x) It's mostly about Kendall Odair and Felicity Gregory, sorry, I just like them though :) **

* * *

Jessie Roberts was too pretty for her own good. She started to grow actual boobs in the sixth grade and then many boys and girls were fascinated with the thin material of a bra under her tight shirts. Now she was a goddess. Her hair was longer than any of the girls in the school and she made sure to flip and run her hands through it whenever she had the chance. Alice had been her best friend since teacher group when they shared everything from blocks to pretzels in a bag but as soon as she reached the end of middle school, Jessie broke away from her and saddled up to the boys. She made them learn to drool at the sight of her. Every girl who knew she was before hated her- the rest… well… they all wanted to be her. Couldn't they see the fakeness of this girl?

Alice rolled her eyes at the girl who sat in front of her. She was giggling and curling her fingers through her hair making googily eyes at Paul and James. Paul was into it, passing her notes with clever remarks within in them un-doubtfully and James was trying to ignore her but sent her a few winks and his phone number her way.

"It's sick" Natalie whispered. Alice looked over at her and grinned.

"Yeah it really is" they looked over at the boys. James looked over at that moment and Alice turned abruptly back to her book.

"You know you're just as pretty as her if not better looking" Nat said out of the corner of her mouth.

"I look like a mouse" Al said with a glare.

"Hey mousy" James said standing over there his two toned eyes shining with amusement.

"James what possessed you to stand up and actually use your legs?" Alice said sighing and turning the page of her history book.

"I wanted to talk to you" Alice stopped reading and was now skimming the same sentence over and over.

"What?" she didn't look up and she tried her best to sound bored.

"Yeah I wanted to ask you for the math homework- so I could copy it" Alice bristled.

"You can't I didn't complete it" She looked up her mouth pressed into a grim line.

"That's okay… I'll just copy what you have"

"I hope you get a zero" she said and pushed away from the lunch table and stuffing all her things into her backpack and leaving the lunchroom. James looked over at Natalie who was quietly sketching and acting as nothing had happened.

"How's Ken?" He asked and smiled

"I don't know… I think he likes my sister"

"Felicity? He likes Felicity?!"

"It makes sense" Nat snapped, "She's prettier, funny, demanding- everything I'm not"

"Whatever… you're selling yourself short. I'll sent Kendall up with you if you set me up with Alice"

"Alice?" Nat said looking interested, "What do you want with Alice"

"I like her…. And she likes me… but refuses to fall for my flirting" He sighed and then laughed, "change her mind about me and I'll change Kendall's"

"Deal…"

_Later_

"Go ahead" Kendall said in a hushed tone.

"Really?" the girl squeaked and hung tighter to the rope.

"Yeah it'll be fun" he touched her lower back and she cried out looking up at him with wide eyes. Someone cleared their throat.

"You need to get over your fear of water so we can all have our turn" Alice said smirking.

"Please Ken just let someone else go" He raised his eyebrows,

"They can wait" he challenged. He could feel her shaking like a leaf. "Ok…" he said defeated and reached out to take a hold of her waist and took her off the perch, "You don't have to try"

"Bout time" Paige giggled but Felicity ignored her. She was looking straight at Kendall Odair's tanned bare chest and suddenly felt self conscious. She was wearing her new black bikini. She wasn't sure how it fit in her breast area and her sister told her she looked like a whore which made City bristle with annoyance and had drove her over the edge to wear it. Now she had her doubts. He smiled softly and she was enlightened with a quick set of butterflies.

"Wow, settle down guys" Robin said knocking his older brother closer to her and cackling.

"That's mature," Felicity hissed and walked off towards her clothes. Kendall turned around fast and met eye to eye with his brother,

"What are you doing!?" he cried in hushed tones.

"How long are you going to keep this a secret?" Robin hushed back

"Well I don't know- they all want me to be with Nat!" Robin made a face and looked over at Natalie. She was almost as pretty as her younger sister but was against everything that had to do with girly things. At the moment instead of wearing a revealing bikini she had chosen red boy shorts and a tight black v-neck shirt. Sure the shirt was nice but she had dragged on a heavy sweatshirt over the top. She was talking to James who had his eyes on Alice.

"Guys I'm going to try to do a back flip!" Alice cried on the platform. They were down river on the peak of the hills behind the Odair house. They were above the water and had fashioned a rope to a tree to use to project themselves right out into the water. Her light pink suit was already wet from her many trips off "The Perch" as they called it and it looked like James was enjoying the view. He caught Kendall's eye and blushed turning his attention back to Natalie. Felicity made her way over and grabbed her pink sundress. Tugging it over her head she watched as Alice launched herself and did a perfect back flip into the water below.

"You don't like water?" Kendall asked holding her elbow and turning her towards him.

"Not particularly" She said bunching her nose up.

"Why not?" he asked turning his head,

"I just… don't like it"

"She's afraid of drowning- oh yeah and she hates heights" Natalie said walking over with a cute smirk on. Kendall glared at her older sister and it caught Felicity by surprise.

"She didn't have to tell me Nat. I get it" He almost snapped and let go of her elbow.

"Well she wasn't going to. She has to be perfect you know. Over-confident not scared of anything"

"Natty" Felicity whispered- feeling hurt. What was her sister doing? James ran over then and asked them all if they wanted to play capture the flag or hide-and-go-seek.

"Really?" Felicity grinned, "How old are we Jamie?" She winked and hit him playfully on the shoulder.

"PSH young enough to still play games- what do you say?"

"Hide-and-seek" Kendall and Felicity said at the same time.

"Capture the flag" Natalie mumbled

_Hide-and-go-seek_

"10- 9- 8- 7…" Tillie giggled as she leaned into a tree.

"Come with me" Kendall whispered into Felicity's ear huskily and grabbed her hand. The grounds of the Odair house were quite spacious and whenever they played any game they were sure they would not run out of yard. Yet during this particular game hiding places were hard to find. Kendall led her to a grove of tree towards the front of the house and lifted her onto the first branch of an oak tree. He joined her and beckoned her to climb.

"Kendall" she whispered looking down at the ground after getting up two branches.

"Yeah?"

"I… I'm"

"Afraid of heights" he recalled.

"I'm sorry!" he cried and pulled her to him. "Here hold on to this branch" She felt herself become more stable and calmed a bit. "That better?" he asked into her ear and climbed around her, sitting with her back to his front and wrapped his legs under hers.

"Uhm yeah" Her face lit up with a light blush he noticed and smirked.

"We are so going to win" He whispered into her ear and she shivered. What was he doing? She shifted to get away from him a little but felt the branch move under them. She froze. "You're ok" he laughed softly. They waited and waited and Felicity began to get tired. She closed her eyes and leaned against Kendall. She almost forgot he was there.

"Sorry" she whispered.

"It's ok" he whispered back. "Felicity" he whispered and jolted her awake.

"Hmm?" she answered. What? She wondered, what time was it, did she fall asleep?

"You fell asleep and no one seems like they to find us" She looked back at him.

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry" She said covering her eyes.

"No it's fine" he smiled and brushed a piece of her hair behind her ear. "I was just wondering if we should get down and find them" he looked down, "or even how much time went by" there was a pause in the atmosphere and they just looked at each other, listening. Kendall leaned forward and brushed his lips tenderly over hers. She squealed inside.

* * *

**Hope you liked the chapter! Seriously guys review! Tell me what you think about my characters :\ **

**Erin**


	7. Chapter 7

**Two chapters in one night x) look at me go. lol anyways here is a new chapter. Still Felicity and Kendall sorry if you're bored with them. I like them though I do believe they are the new Rose and Eden ;) haha Next chapter will be someone else though I promise. ENJOY. PS a lot of stuff happens...**

* * *

"What do you think?" Kendall asked breaking away from the kiss and looking down again, "should we find the others?" Felicity was star struck. Did she want to find the others? Of course not! Kendall Odair just kissed her! Her!

"I guess so" She said and looked down too. Oh right… they were up in a tree.

"You alright there?" he asked and brushed his thumb along her cheek. She was feeling kind of sick.

"I forgot we were up here" she whispered her eyes still glued to the ground.

"Stop looking down then- shh!" he said stopping.

"Kendall, Felicity!" The voices were calling off into the distance towards the river.

"Ah ha!" Kendall clapped, "I think we won"

"You think so?" Felicity whispered.

"Sure I mean you don't hear them calling any other names do you?"

"Ken that's kind of not good" Felicity smiled

"Why not?!" he grinned back

"They'll start wondering about us when they find us in this tree" Kendall's face fell

"Oh yeah"

"And I know you really want to win so help me get down in the safety of the grass and I'll let you win" Kendall kissed her forehead.

"Great thinking, City!" He climbed around her and climbed down helping her slowly brake away from the branches that were supporting her. "You ok?" he whispered and got her down to the last branch

"Yeah I'm…" she lost her footing and slid off the branch easily. She shrieked and tried to find something to hang onto but she cut her hand on a branch instead. "Kendall!" She cried and hit the ground. The wind was knocked out of her and her head hurt kind of bad but she was alive. Kendall dropped down next to her, checking her over.

"Felicity. Oh God. I'm so sorry. Oh God. Look at you. Oh God. I'm so sorry" His face was ash white and he had tears in his eyes. He was just as afraid as she was. That's when she tried to sit up but fell back down. Kendall starred at her as she blanked and fainted. He looked up as the group ran up winded and surprised. "Help me!" He cried and looked back down at the girl in his arms.

"What happened?!" James yelled and ran over. Robin ran in the direction of the house and Violet ran with him.

"We were hiding in the tree and then we heard you guys. Felicity was going to find a more obvious spot so that I would win but as I was helping her down she fell"

"You weren't doing a very good job helping then" Natalie hissed and dropped down next to her younger sister.

"Nat it wasn't Ken's fault it was an accident… she's not… dead… is she?" James asked kneeling down next to his best friend.

"No" Kendall said moving her dark blonde hair out of her eyes, "just shocked and hurt"

"What if she has internal bleeding and is dying?" Alice cried and knelt down next to James.

"She's just traumatized" Paul said putting an arm around Natalie.

"She's not dead or dying" Kendall said his eyes wide. He was shaking. There was a siren in the distance.

"An ambulance" Tillie sighed.

"Kendall?!" Mrs. Odair called and ran around the house with Robin and Violet.

_At the hospital _

Mrs. Gregory ran into the emergency room. Her bright auburn hair and bright green eyes searched the waiting room. Her children's friends were there including Mrs. Odair and Mr. Odair. Kendall Odair jumped up. She noticed he was the most haggard out of all them.

"I am so sorry, Mrs. Gregory"

"Oh it's not your fault, Ken" she said smiling gently. Mr. Odair told her that Felicity will be fine and had a concussion, major bruising, and had to have some stitches. Kendall started pacing again. He was sure that it had been worse than that, the way she felt limp and lifeless in his arms. He sat back down again only to jump up when the doors brushed open and the doctor came out.

"Look at him" James whispered to Robin, "He's like an expecting father" the two boys chuckled and received a glare from Rose. "Sorry" James said and looked down at his folded hands.

"Mrs. Gregory?" The doctor asked walking up to Felicity's mom.

"Yes that's me… Jane" she nodded and extended her hand,

"Dr. Baer, Your daughter is the spitting image of you" he grinned, shaking hands.

"Mmm yes that is how genetics work" she said in the same tone of voice as Felicity.

"Right- would you come with me? You can see your daughter now" Kendall drooped a little and turned back to his seat.

"Of course- May I bring her friend Kendall and my older daughter also? He was there for the accident"

"Of course your daughter can come in, and if he must" the doctor said nodding towards him. Kendall looked back at his mom and dad who nodded towards the doctor. Natalie and Kendall walked behind Mrs. Gregory, not speaking to each other or even glancing over. The walls and everything was white in her room and really the only things in there were two couches, a hospital bed, and then machinery. Felicity was a mess and Kendall was sure he was going to lose it. All of his composure for the family and friends he had put into the pacing and conversation but now he wasn't sure of himself.

"This is my entire fault" Kendall whispered

"It really is" Natalie agreed in the same tone.

"Natalie" Her mother gasped

"Well it's true"

"It was an accident" Jane Gregory said raising her chin.

"Oh please I told him she didn't like heights… and what did he do? Stuffed her up into the tallest tree"

"I forgot!" Kendall sighed, "You had just told me that and I wasn't thinking…"

"Of anything but my sister's boobs"

"NATALIE" her mother cried.

"You don't care about her at all" Natalie continued and that was it- that was all it took to send Kendall over the edge. He turned back to the door and started walking out.

"Kendall?" Felicity croaked. He didn't turn back. He willed himself to keep walking. It took all of his energy to make it into the lobby but he was tired so he turned around and entered the room again. He watched as her light green eyes lighted up with happiness as he sat down besides her.

"I guess a stupid thing to say is, how do you feel, but it's the only thing I could come up with" They grinned at each other.

"I feel like I was hit on the head with a bag of bowling balls, so I feel great, thanks for asking" he chuckled and touched her hand.

"I'm really sorry"

"It was just an accident…" she said and yawned, "Don't blame yourself"

* * *

**Reviewwwww pleaseeee! :D **

**Erin**


	8. Chapter 8

**More characters! You kind of know them but now you can see from their POV. Tell me what you want me to elaborate on for the next chapter. :)**

* * *

Paul couldn't stop smiling. She was so clueless. As she was running after Kendall Odair she could have him but he wasn't going to give away his secret. He was fine with giving her looks that she missed, being incredibly nice to her sister in the halls, and pretending to be dating Jessie. Jessie was one of those girls you couldn't really date because she was always flirting with other boys. But whenever someone asked her who her boyfriend was she would proudly say Paul Astor. He looked over at Natalie as she was putting her hair into a bun and talking to James. He stopped smiling. It looked like they were enjoying themselves.

"Hey guys" Paul said settling in between them.

"Hi" James beamed and watched Alice get out of the water, Paul relaxed he was relieved to know that James was still crazy for Alice. He looked over at Natalie.

"Hey Nat" he said and watched as she glanced over at him. Her dark green eyes met his and it sent a shiver down his spine. How she was able to do that to him was a mystery. She smiled timidly but returned her gaze to Kendall who was getting mighty close to her sister. "It's kind of nice that Kendall actually likes someone"

"What?" Natalie asked her head snapping back to give him a glare.

"City and Ken…" He said stepping away from her a little.

"They're not together" Natalie said hastily

"Not yet" Paul said

"Please… Ken and Felicity?" James said stepping up to them again, giving Natalie a look.

"Right?" Natalie giggled and looked back over at Kendall and her sister. Paul looked over to; Kendall had a soft face on and was smiling tenderly at Felicity's shaking form on the perch. Paul raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

"Wow alright…" Paul said rolling his eyes. Was Natalie really going out of her way just to ruin Kendall's happiness and why was James being so intent with it as well? He looked over at Tillie and Gray. They were sitting in beach chairs under the weeping willow. Paul thought about going over to talk to them but it looked like they were getting along a little too well. Freddy and Robin came rushing out of the house laughing. What was he supposed to do?

Alice watched James and Natalie settle close together, quietly talking. She raised an eyebrow.

"Since when have they been together?" She cried and looked over at Paige and Violet who were making sandwiches for everyone. They looked over and shrugged. "I mean… they don't… they're not… he's not… she doesn't…" she looked over at the girls again but they had started talking to themselves again.

"I see what you mean" Robin said next to her, she squealed and jumped away from him. "Sorry" he said and smiled a little. "I thought Natalie liked Kendall and I thought James liked Alice" he looked over at her. "Oh no! I thought I was talking to Vie!"

"Violet is over there!" Alice said gesturing to Violet making sandwiches.

"Ah! You didn't hear anything" They stood there in silence watching James and Natalie talking and laughing.

"I should have told him I liked him too" Alice sighed and walked off towards her clothes.

"Maybe it's not what we think it means"

"What? That they're together and will announce that they're dating and start holding hands and making out at my house?!"

"Yeah… I was thinking like they're just friends…"

"Friends with benefits" Alice grumbled and threw on her green romper.

"We need to play a game" James said walking over to them.

"Yeah?" Alice said glaring

"Uh yeah I was thinking either, capture the flag or hide and go seek" James said smiling at her softly

"Sure you and Nat go find a place to make out and we'll go actually play hide and seek" His smile fell.

"What?"

"You heard me go make out with your girlfriend" Alice snapped and started walking off towards the house. James ran after her and grabbed her arm.

"I don't have a girlfriend… and Natalie will not be my girlfriend. She's head over heels in love with Kendall who is in love with her younger sister and I was going to set them up and she was going to set me up with you, and then you were going to realize that I actually like you and we'd go out and be the couple who goes and makes out during hide and seek…" James rambled quickly his face heating up with what he was sure was embarrassment. Alice just stood in front of him. Her mouth had formed an O shape and her cheeks were bright red. "Would you be my girlfriend, Alice?" She dropped dead. He didn't call her mousy. He was asking her out…?

"James Zander… just asked me to be his girlfriend?" She wondered out loud. He smirked, "OH MY GOSH. I didn't mean to say that out loud" she squealed and ran in the direction of the water jumping out of her romper. She dove into the water before he could catch up and made a decent splash.

"I'm guessing that's a yes?" He called down to her.

When Felicity was omitted from the hospital, Kendall went straight to her house after school. He didn't mind that he had homework or that he was missing soccer practice. He just needed to know if she needed anything. He also knew that if she needed anything she could ask her parents, her older brother and sister but he wanted to be there for her also. His thumb pressed down on the doorbell. It chimed within the house and he waited patiently for someone to answer.

The Gregory's house was in the middle of a cul-de-sac a few blocks down from the district 14 high school. It was the largest out of the five houses around it but that didn't mean it lost character. It had grey-blue siding and a bright red door balanced by the tan roof and windows giving it a restored look. The door swung open to reveal a lanky tall boy with dark blonde hair green eyes like the rest of the Gregory's. Cameron was three years older than Nat.

"Hi" Kendall said nodding towards him

"Hi" Cam nodded back and moved aside

"Uh I'm here to see Felicity…" Ken said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah she's in her room- down the hall on the right it's the bright pink door that says her name"

"Makes sense" Kendall said and walked away from Felicity's older brother. He knocked on the door.

"Come in" a boy's voice called. The young man paused but opened the door. Felicity was fast asleep and Christopher Tarry was _holding her hand_ and sitting next to her.

"What do you think you're doing?" The eldest Odair boy sneered.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Christopher was also a freshman, like Felicity. He liked Felicity but she hardly gave him any attention but apparently when she did that's all the kid remembered.

"It looks like you're holding my girlfriend's hand" Oh had he just said that out loud… he didn't mean to call her his girlfriend but she sort of was, he had kissed her anyways. Was that enough?

"You pushed her out of a tree" Christopher cried, "You don't have the right to be her boyfriend"

"I _pushed _her out of a tree?" Ken asked walking towards him.

"Yeah… that's what I heard at school" The black haired boy flinched as Kendall raised his hand to him.

"I didn't push her out of a tree" he yelled he started to say more but Felicity stirred

"Kendall" she sighed and smiled, opening her eyes. She met his brown eyes with complete relief flowing out of her, "I was wondering when you'd get here… I didn't like faking sleep all that much" she sighed and glared at Christopher, "let go of my hand please" she said annoyed.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE. **

**Erin**


	9. Chapter 9

**I know they didn't really have sports. Eh I don't care though. I picture Felicity as Alex Morgan from the Olympic soccer team so I had to do this chapter. ALSO I'm making it that their soccer games are as big as our football games. HOPE YOU LIKE IT. **

* * *

Felicity pulled her hair into a ponytail. The wind was crisp and cold, just the way she liked it. She kicked the ball in between her feet a few times then let it sail into the old ratty goal.

"Nice shot" She turned around and watched Kendall stroll up to her. His eyes crinkled at the edges, his smile crooked as ever, and his hands stuffed into his pockets. She kicked the ball over to him and he stopped it with his foot.

"I know" she smirked and fixed her burgundy jersey.

"What are you doing out here?" He asked and pulled his jacket closer to him.

"I wanted to get here early to practice… I haven't gotten much of the game in" Kendall raised an eyebrow

"That's because you were in the hospital"

"Excuses excuses" she said rolling her eyes.

"Did the doctor even clear you for practice?"

"Well… he sort of said I could go and watch but I didn't want to do that"

"No of course not" he sighed, "I could tell Troyer that you're not supposed to be at practice"

"Don't! I have to play tomorrow it's my first high school soccer game and my first varsity game!" she cried and stole the ball from under his foot. She walked away from him kicking the ball in front of her.

"You're health is more important- don't you think?" she turned and stared at him, "never mind" he grumbled

"Kendall this is super important to me. I'm an asset to the team. If they don't have me tomorrow then it'll be their loss"

"No it won't" The two turned and found Natalie cruising up to her with the rest of the varsity team. Felicity stared at her sister. Kendall cleared his throat.

"Actually the team hasn't done that well the last few years and I think Felicity could really help with that. She's good. Don't sell your sister short, Nat. She's been playing longer then you have" he said as a matter of fact and turned back to Felicity. "Bye babe" he winked and stalked off the field towards the school. The young girl watched him go then turned back to her team. Sally Galahad shook her head,

"How did you get Kendall Odair?" she sneered and started sprints with the team. Felicity fell in line behind to start hers, gnawing on her bottom lip.

* * *

Alice couldn't wait to get to the game. She was bouncing on her toes in the front hall.

"Hurry up guys!" She cried up the stairs. She fixed her gold boa and dropped her nerd glasses onto her nose. They were going all out in school colors for the first soccer game of the year. The girls ran down the stairs covered with gold hand prints Alice checked hers and assumed they looked as amazing as the others'.

"Well?" Tillie asked making a model pose with the other girls.

"We look fantastic" Jazz said winking at her friends.

"Sure do" Grace giggled

"We're here to cheer on City and Nat, guys, not to pick up boys and dates to the strawberry festival" The girls pouted at Alice.

"You look the best out of all of us, Alice" Jazz said grinning

"Do I really?" Alice gushed at all of them; Grace raised an eyebrow, "Fine! We can pick up guys" she grumbled.

Felicity was anxious. She kept pacing back and forth in the locker room. Retying her spikes and handling the ball. She fixed her hair six or seven times and the music playing overhead was becoming annoying. Where was the team's focus? Were they like this all the time? She looked over at the team who were currently hooting and hollering and swaying to the music. They should be out on the back field doing drills. She left the room and headed out the side door towards the old soccer goals. The goal was broken in some places and if you kicked the ball hard enough it would fly through. It gave her a thrill of accomplishment. Troyer came over and started watching her. His eyes moved with the ball but she knew he was already critiquing her.

"Very good, Gregory" Her heart stopped, he hadn't said anything like that before.

"Thank you" She said quietly and picked up the ball

"I can't play you today though" Her heart stopped again.

"Why not?" she breathed

"You've still just recovered from your accident. I don't want to strain you and put you out for the season" She couldn't stop herself,

"We'll lose today!" She cried and then shut her mouth and blushed. She hadn't meant to denote the team's lack of participation within the game. Troyer sighed.

"I know" he said rubbing the area between his eyes, turned and left the field. Felicity punted the ball into the goal and sent the ball flying through the hole. Hot tears warmed her face and she pulled out her ponytail.

She walked through the front door of her house fifteen minutes later, cold and tired and disappointed. The game was just starting but she didn't want to be there to watch. She just walked to her room climbed the spiral stairs to her loft and fell asleep on bed.

"Come on they're losing- haven't gotten a single point" Tillie groaned and hid her face in Alice's boa.

"It's because they don't have Felicity to push them into doing anything" Kendall said crossing his arms, "Where is she anyway?" he said his eyes scanning the field and stands.

"She went home I suppose" Jazz said checking her watch

"Why?" Kendall snapped, "She's supposed to be playing"

"No- Troyer took her out of the game because Natalie said she wasn't ready" Grace said leaning around Tillie to look at Kendall.

"What?" Kendall asked surprised

"Yeah she told me that she told him to take her out during their last practice" Grace shrugged

"She fell out of a tree, Ken" Jazz reminded him

"I know" he sneered, "I was there…" The girls leaned away from him.

"Where are you going?" James asked as he returned from getting Alice and Tillie popcorn.

"To cheer up my soccer player" he snapped and left.

"Jeez someone has a pole up their butt" James said after Kendall disappeared completely.

"We just learned that Nat was the one to take City out of the game" Alice said raising her eyebrows.

"Wow… really?" James asked the others.

"Yeah" Grace nodded curling some dark hair around a finger.

"What's wrong with Natalie… they used to be so close"

"Obviously it's Ken" Tillie said with a mouthful of popcorn.

"Or it's just Nat" Jazz said speaking up, "I mean she was always kind of stuck up and now that Felicity has taken her spot in varsity of course the older Gregory should be fighting back"

"Felicity does have it all…" Alice giggled, "The looks, the fashion, the grades, the sport, the bedroom, the boys, the friends"

"Poor Nat" Jazz sighed.

"No it's time for Nat to grow up and get those things too" Tillie said putting down an empty popcorn container.

"Amen…" James grumbled

* * *

**Review please! :D **

**Erin**


	10. Chapter 10

**WOOOHOOOO next chapter! Sorry it's been a while since I updated. I couldn't think of anything good. It still isn't as good as I wanted it to be. Enjoy?**

* * *

Kendall walked back and forth outside the front of Straw High. He was kicking a pebble down the sidewalk as he made his way towards Felicity's house. It was going to take a while because much like him she lived the furthest away from the school. The wind picked up and he pulled his jacket closer to him, he remembered that she didn't have a jacket and started to worry again. The street became narrower towards the smaller lots of District 14. He went from walking on sidewalk made of concrete to grass from people's yards. He looked over at a blue house with cherry red shutters and tall white windows. A TV was on in the family room and the front door was open. Robin, his freshman brother ran out laughing with a girl who was the same height as him. She had light brown hair that was curled at the edges and had olive skin.

"Oi, Rob" He called and Robin turned around with surprise.

"Ken!" Robin turned back towards the girl who was still laughing a little and took her arm. The large boxwood tree loomed over them casting a shadow over the yard and the two freshman ran in and out of it. They stopped in front of him then and Robin turned to the girl again. "This is my older brother who is less good-looking as me, with a less daring personality, and has no humor. Kendall this is Ginger" Ken smiled and she stuck out her hand with professional grace.

"Nice to meet you- Ginger Rogers" He shook her hand

"Pleasure is all mine- Kendall" he paused for a second, "did you say your name was Ginger Rogers..?"

"Yeah don't ask. My parents are obsessed with old Panem history and both majored in it in college at the Capitol- so when they saw the chance to name me after a classic women singer they did it" she rolled her eyes, "to make it worse they named my brother Fred" Robin shook his head and beamed.

"Are you two going to the game then?" They nodded looking down at their matching burgundy cross country shirts.

"How are they doing? Why did you leave?" Kendall shrugged

"When I left they were being slaughtered and I'm sure they're still being slaughtered. I left to go find Felicity. Troy took her out because Ally told him to"

"Why would Nat do that?"

"She's Nat- she doesn't need a reason"

"Good luck" Robin said patting his brother on the back

"Thanks, nice meeting you"

"Nice meeting you too" she called over her shoulder as he continued walking towards Gregory's and they were walking towards the high school. He paused for a moment at the bridge over the river. He leaned against the railing and looked over, the leaves were just becoming to turn colors and fall. The air smelled of the sweet smell of leaf burning and Old Mrs. Sugar McGuire's pumpkin pie. She lived just over the bridge in a large stone house. Usually when they Odair's would go by her house on the way to the boat docks to fish Mrs. McGuire is usually in her kitchen baking and her stove is near the window so you can see her beehive style, bubble gum pink hair, and the little smile on her bright red lips. He could see her now as he passed by and he lifted his hand in a polite wave. She waved back and held up the pie, grinning and giggling with glee. He shook his head and rested his hands in his pockets. The town was U shaped with the ends being his house and the Gregory's house. The other four towns in District 14 branched off from here and created other communities. In the middle of the U was the city center of the district, where the school, city hall, and the post office and railroads left to go to the other districts were placed. The sidewalk reappeared and Kendall moved onto it kicking an acorn so it made a little noise every time it landed. Finally he had made it to Felicity's.

The house was red brick with wide picture windows and a shed roof that slopped towards the street. It just had a homey feel. The garage door opened then and the Gregory's minivan rolled out and onto the drive way. He looked over and caught the eye of Mr. Gregory who stopped and rolled down the driver side window. "Hey Kendall- what's wrong?" Mr. Gregory asked as Kendall walked up to the car.

"Nothing Sir, just was coming to see how Felicity was"

"How Felicity…" Mrs. Gregory started to say; "why Kendall she's playing in the game" she finished with a bright smile.

"No no Mrs. G. Felicity was taken out of the game today and was sent home or to watch the game, but she isn't watching the game so I walked here, since you were home and Felicity obviously isn't here- honestly worries me- where else could she be?"

"She might be here" Mr. Gregory said, "we've been at work, we had a bite to eat and then we were off to the game" He turned off the car and the parents got out and walked back into the garage with Kendall on their heels. They all gathered at the door to City's room and then looked at Ken. "Why was she taken out of the game? She was in good condition to play."

"Ask Natalie" Kendall grumbled and pushed his way inside and closed the door behind him. Kendall has only been inside Felicity's room 4 times but every time he was just amazed to see it. It was spacious with an elaborate seating arrangement on a grass Astroturf floor, when you pushed the furniture onto one side of the room and pull out two goals you can play soccer. It was really interesting to him and he has started to convince his parents that the kids' living room should be transformed to this. Then there is a steel spiral staircase that leads the second floor loft where her bed is and her closets and storage. He wanted this room. He took the stairs two at a time and when he got to the top he froze. She was curled into a ball on the middle of her king size bed. Her hair was all over the place but she looked comfortable other then the tear streaks on her cheeks. Instead of waking her up he left the room quickly.

"Well?" Mrs. Gregory asked looking up from a dark blue wing chair in the family room.

"She's asleep… I'll just be going now"

"Thank you, do you want a ride?" Mr. Gregory asked walking in from the kitchen.

"No thanks Mr. G, I'll walk"

"I'll tell Felicity that you stopped by to check on her when she wakes up"

"Thanks- could you tell her to call me also?"

"Not a problem, of course Kendall" Kendall turned and smiled at Mrs. Gregory and then left ducking his head and stuffing his hands back into his pockets. A while later he passed by the school but didn't bother looking at the score you could tell who was winning. The visitor side was going nuts. The front door clicked behind him and the house was quiet. The little kids were in bed and sleeping, his dad was at work, his mom was probably off reading a book or talking on the phone, and the older kids were at the game. He sighed. It was only 9. He stretched and walked towards the kids' wing of the house and opened the green French doors. His phone rang.

"Hello?"

"I love you" she whispered and hung up.

* * *

**Yeah so uhm review please?- thanks!**

**Erin**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sooooo sorry I haven't updated :O I've been working on a new story about Gale and Madge called Canary in a Coal Mine. It's another unrelated story to this story about the two of them meeting in D2. So yeah you should check that out if you want if you haven't already. Next chapter for this will undoubtedly be about James and Alice:) **

"Next year is going to be great" James said thinking of third year. He was lounging on the couch in Robin's room with Kendall and Rob.

"Yeah" Kendall said smiling over at his friend

"Anything could be better then freshman year" Robin said turning his head and smirking

"I failed everything last year" James recalled laughing, "I was a mess"

"It was because you didn't do any homework" Kendall said looking up from his history notebook

"No that's true I had better things to do"

"Like running after girls" Robin winked, "I don't blame you"

"You still don't do any homework" Kendall said, rolling his eyes.

"And you still run after girls" Robin said crossing his arms

"No, that's not true" James said shaking a finger at them, "I do homework- just not at home- more like two class periods before they're due, and I only run after one girl"

"Alice" the two Odairs said at the same time

"Exactly" James said putting his chess piece down.

"And how is that going?" Kendall asked looking back down at the starts of his history paper.

"Great" Robin raised his eyes skeptically and moved his chess piece forward, "How are you and Felicity?" Kendall's pencil stopped and he looked up at his best friend.

"Well…" He gripped the bridge of his nose.

"Oh no- you guys didn't break up already, right?" James said taking out Robin's piece

"No. She told me she loved me" The room went quiet and the boys looked at him expectedly

"What did you say?" Robin finally asked frowning at his missing piece.

"I" he said and paused and ducked his head, "haven't said anything" he was meant with silence and looked up.

"Wow Kendall. I thought you were a true romantic" James smirked, "Way to kill it" Kendall shook his head.

"I'm sorry. I'm only a 2nd year, what am I supposed to do with love?"

"You love her back" Robin said knocking James' piece off.

"We know you do" James said eyeing his queen, "you've loved her since you were kids"

"You guys are going to get married" Robin laughed seeing his brother's reaction

"I know… I've messed everything up"

"Just tell her the truth- tell her everything" James said taking out another piece on the board.

"What if she doesn't want anything to do with me?"

"Okay seriously Ken. It's Felicity, you know she's relentless but when it comes to you, she's less than a ball of jelly" Robin said strategizing his next move.

"Less than a ball of jelly?" Robin snickered and shook his head, "that doesn't even make sense, do you mean putty in his hands?"

"Yeah that's what I meant" Kendall laughed awkwardly,

"We're only 2nd years" he repeated

"Wait- did you agree that you're going to get married to her?" Robin said looking up from the game board. Kendall flinched and blushed

"No!" he said quickly

"I actually remember you saying I know…" James smirked

"I'm not sure what I said" Kendall stuttered

"He's sure" Robin said, winking at James.

"I'm going to Felicity's" Ken grumbled and left the room,

"Oh you mean Felicity Odair?" Robin yelled out the door. Kendall started walking backwards so he could flick off his brother and then proceeded down the hall. Ken wandered around the house to the front door and grabbed his sneakers. He wondered if he should take his bike but decided against it when a nice breeze hit him. The long walk might help him think of what he was going to say. Just as he was pushing the front gate open he remembered the shortcut through the woods.

Felicity was sprawled out on the couch, her hands catching a ball over and over as she threw it up. The doorbell rang but she ignored it and continued counting the catches. Natalie yelled her about not opening the door and walked into the front hall to get the door. She ignored the voices and the footsteps behind her.

"Your boyfriend's here" Nat mumbled and left towards the direction of her room.

"Hi" Kendall said sitting awkwardly in the chair next to her. She barely looked over at him, "Look I know that not answering you was wrong…" she looked over at him now catching a glimpse of his bowed head and somber expression, "but you must have known you would get that reaction. You just hoped that you were wrong" he pauses and shakes his head sitting up, "I'm sorry I didn't live up to your high expectations" she waited and he continued, "it was just that I was scared and wasn't sure about my feelings" he cleared his throat and got up sitting in front of her, "and I love you too"

"I know" Felicity said, smiling slightly

"You know?" Kendall said, confused

"Kendall it was a random spur of the moment that I called you" she sighed, "my parents had told me that you had come to check on me" she looked away from him and shrugged, "I was just calling to say thanks but I ended up saying I love you" she giggled and touched her head, "and that was the last thing that I had meant to say"

Kendall starred at her, his head turning to the side and his mouth open in question, "well alright… so we love each other" he grinned

"So we love each other" she laughed, she walked outside with him, hand in hand. They'd been talking about how Natalie was brutal with the way she was treating her sister and family and how annoying it had gotten.

"Just let her be" Kendall sighed, "I have no idea what to tell you… I am not a girl"

"Well that's obvious" Felicity smirked and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you, Kendall Odair" her tongue spilled out and Kendall nodded, touching her forehead with hers.

"I love you too Felicity Odair" they stood there for a second when Kendall's head shot up. He was blushing crimson and was already halfway down the driveway, "that was the last thing that I had meant to say" he called over his shoulder

Felicity was red too but she just let it sink in. Maybe one day she would be Felicity Odair and that didn't bother her one bit.

**Hope you liked it! Review or PM please!**

**Erin**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here you go an Alice and James chapter... it was cute to write. I wish this would happen to me... lol I guess that's why I write these :)**

"I told Alice that I loved her" James said casually making his move on the chess board. Both Kendall and Robin looked up with wonder.

"When?" Ken demanded and looked up from his homework.

"Like a few days after you told Felicity"

"You two aren't even officially going out" Robin said starring at him.

"I know- but Darien Louis was eyeing her up the other day and I had to get her to notice me again"

"So you told her you love her?!" Kendall said outraged

"Do you even know what that does to a girl?" Robin asked, brow furrowing with frustration

"Yeah and I meant it" James hissed at them, "I don't want to chase girls anymore. I've liked Alice since we were kids, I'll admit it" he said looking at both of his friends, "It's just been her"

"I want to know how it went down" Kendall said tossing his homework out of the way and leaning forward, "I want to know that you did it without looking like an ass"

"Wow thanks Kenny" James said giving him a look, "some friend you are"

"It's the truth" Kendall said glaring. James sighed and held his forehead.

"It started on Thursday. I approached her in the halls"

Alice was standing at her locker, binders in hand, switching them out for her afternoon classes. The bell had just rung, signaling the end of lunch. She wasn't really paying attention to her surroundings, so when James Zander came up behind her and squeezed her hips, she naturally let out a squeal.

"Did I frighten you?" he laughed and turned so he was leaning against the locker next to hers.

"Yes" she said blushing and she focused on some homework she had done the night before.

"What is that?" he asked looking it over with her, "history?" he said eyes twinkling with amusement.

"What do you want James?" she said meeting his gaze

"I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date with me" he genuinely wondered, smiling with hopeful eyes. She blushed again,

"I don't know what kind of a date will it be?"

"I don't know what the choices are…" he grinned and leaned closer making her a little uncomfortable. She thought about looking around to see if they were being watched. It wasn't everyday that James would talk to her this close.

"James" she whispered, "what are you doing?"

"Is this making you nervous?" he whispered back

"You're kind of pissing me off" she whispered back, smiling

"I'm sorry, my lady" he winked and moved away from her

"So come to dinner with me?"

"Dinner?" she said, "at like a nice restaurant or…"

"Yeah" he said quickly, "the works, you'll get it all" he said taking her hand. Now she was sure they were being watched

"Why?" she said cracking

"I think you know why Alice" he said. He usually called her mousey. She squirmed

"No I don't" she said, "I'm going to class- I'll talk to you later" she made a dash to math and sat in her regular seat. Tapping her pencil on the cold surface, she almost groaned remembering this is the one class she had with him.

"You totally thought you could get rid of me" he whispered in her ear and took the seat next to her

"I actually did" she snapped and brushed her hair behind her ear.

"Al, you know I like you" he said seriously now

"You hate me" she laughed and looked at him, he looked surprised and she started wondering if she should take that back

"Was that time at Kendall's house no big deal for you?" she remembered their time and blushed feeling it crawl up her neck and onto her face

"I just thought I was one of your hit and runs"

"Alice I asked you out- I asked you full on to be my girlfriend"

"I know…" she said biting her lip

"I didn't think you were serious and I didn't want my heart broken" he threw his head back and wiped his eyes with the back of his hands

"Alice I love you" he said whispering now, "I don't ever want to lose you. I don't ever want to be with anyone else" he paused taking in her heartbreakingly beautiful face, "you're it for me"

"And that was pretty much it" James said smiling. The two Odair boys sat there, their mouths open with wonder.

"Okay…" Robin said, "I've heard it all"

"Wow Jamie" Kendall said, "Now my 'I love you' looks like crap" James laughed and rolled his eyes

"Whatever" he said and returned to their chess game, making his next move.

"That's it?" Robin asked, "Are you a thing now?"

"Yeah… I'm meeting her in an hour" he said looking up at the clock

"What are you waiting for?" Kendall said also looking up at the clock on his desk, "go get ready"

"Last time I checked- I look awesome" James snickered

"And someone is full of themselves" Robin laughed and rolled his eyes, James pushed him over

"Fine I'll go change and comb my hair and stuff" He got up and left the room

"Well bye!" Kendall called and shook his head, smiling

"What do you think about all this? Do you believe it?" Robin asked his brother

"Yeah I do… I think… You saw the look on his face when he told his story" Kendall said looking back down on his homework.

James walked up to Alice's door and went to ring the doorbell. Before he could though, her door swung open and she stood there in front of him. She smiled slightly and grabbed her coat from the hall closet. She called to someone in the house and then ran out the door, closing it behind her.

"Hey there" James smiled and kissed her on the cheek

"Hey" Alice smiled and walked down her front steps with him, he took her hand and asked her where she wanted to go, "You didn't really plan anything?!" she demanded and shook her head

"No not really… I was going to do whatever you wanted to do"

"Why?" she giggled and leaned into him

"I'd follow you anywhere Alice" he whispered and kissed her slowly.

**Review please tell me what you think!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Since I'm a little further along in _Canary in a Coal Mine _and have caught up to the same amount of chapters as this story x) yay! success! So yeah now I'll be updating more. Please check out my other Gale and Madge fic! It doesn't have anything to do with these stories though :P sorry. **

Felicity excused herself from the large family and ran inside. The Odair's house was almost as twice as large as her house and she didn't think she would ever get over the size or the hominess of it. They did have a bigger family at least more than her family of three children.

"Felicity?" Mrs. Odair asked as she was wiping down the dishes and putting them into the washer.

"Oh Hi Mrs. Odair" she said, blushing, "I was just looking for the restroom, Kendall said it was right inside the door…"

"He's kind of wrong but he must of known I was in the house" she puts down her dish and rag and turns toward the wide hall leading out of the kitchen. "Once you pass the dining room it's on the right tucked into the wall a bit"

"Thanks" she smiled and followed the hall to the inlet with the door. She came out shortly after and came back into the kitchen.

"So… you and Kendall…" Rose said smirking, not bothering to look up at her. Felicity sputtered,

"What?"

"I've raised 5 boys and have a little brother" Rose said rolling her eyes, "I know when someone has feelings for someone" Felicity giggled leaning against the kitchen counter with Mrs. Odair.

"I don't doubt it Mrs. O" she said shaking her head

"Kendall hasn't said anything to me yet" Rose sighs and turns away from the window where the two women were watching the boys.

"That's okay- he's just a dumb boy" Rose laughs and nods wagging a finger

"That's so true" she said and looked over at Felicity, smiling. They stand back at the window until they see Kendall flee away from the group and run up to the back porch. The two women turn towards the door to see the eldest son run in, smoothing his light hair down.

"Oh… hey guys" Ken said, eyebrows raising with question

"Oh… hey Kendall" Rose and Felicity say at the say time and they look at each other holding in silent laughter.

"What are you doing?" he said coming into the kitchen and looking around.

"We're just talking" His girlfriend said smirking at his discomfort

"About what?" he stuffed his hands into his pockets and sent a look to his mom.

"Girl stuff" Mrs. Odair said with her bubbly charm

"Alright… so you want to come back outside?" Kendall asked directly to City.

"Sure" she said and hugged his mom, _in front of him. _The two of them walked back outside.

"You're best friends with my mom now?" he said his lips twitching

"I love her" Felicity gushed and grabbed his arm, "you're so lucky!" Kendall shook his head at her

"You were acting like you were old friends"

"Oh chill out- you're the one who hasn't told her we're together!"

"So?"

"It irritates you that I like your mom" she giggled and ran away from him

"It does" he called back and ran after her until they ran into the grove and disappeared from sight of the house.

"Sorry" she grinned and hid behind a tree and smiled throw the branches.

"No you're not" he said and climbed around the tree grabbing her hips and pulling her towards him

"No I'm not" he rolled his eyes, kissing her slowly and taking in her sweet scent.

"Oh City… what am I going to do with you?" he murmured against her neck and had his lips travel down to her collar bone.

"Get a room" Robin said his eyes forming a disconcerting glare.

"We were in private" Kendall said wrapping Felicity in his arms, he peaked at her and noticing the blush traveling down her cheeks and onto her neck and chest.

"And now you're not- so find a room" Robin said leaning against another birch

"Why are you here anyways?" Ken said, loosening his grip on his girlfriend

"I don't know" Robin said, "does that matter"

"Yeah so just leave" Kendall said glaring and turning Felicity against the tree, Robin made a sickening face and shrugged

"Fine" he said and left them be, the couple stood there awkwardly silent for a minute then pulled apart.

"Did you tell my mom that we were together?" he asked and ran his fingers through her dirty blonde hair.

"Yeah sort of"

"What does that mean?" he laughed and kissed her temple

"She guessed!" Felicity cried and smiled

"She guessed?" his eyes bulged, "how could she have guessed?"

"Uh… she's a mom?" Felicity said turning her head

"Like that explains everything. Never mind, what were you guys really talking about?"

"Actually she just asked about us, we hadn't been talking for long" Kendall nodded

"I'm not sure why I haven't told her… I just thought she knew because I talk about you so much"

"You do?" she giggled

"Yeah- have a problem with that?" he murmured

"No- just surprised" she shrugged

"Hey did I tell you that Alice and James are a thing now?"

"I heard the rumor around school and just assumed it was true"

"Never listen to the rumors going around" Ken glared and smiled, "but that one is true. James told her he loved her and everything. I'll be surprised if he doesn't marry her"

"It's that serious?" she said and smiled, "well good for them" she nodded, it got awkward again and the silence around them grew the tension, "actually I heard another rumor that Violet and Robin were starting to flirt outside of class"

"No way" Kendall whispered, "I knew it!" he fist pumped and then took in her confused expression, "He hasn't been able to talk about her at all. Usually we always bring up at least one of our friends whose in class with us and since she's the only one who's really friends with all of us he always brings her up!"

"Whoa… that was a really confusing explanation" Felicity said shaking her head.

"Sorry" he grinned

"So you think that Robin really does like Violet?"

"Yeah" he nodded, "don't go spreading that now" he winked and she rolled her eyes. They walked out of the grove hand in hand whispering things to each other. They walked along the water together and watched the shadows dance off the water. "I love you" he said kissing her knuckles

"I love you too" she said watching his lips and smiled softly

**Review please! :D Hope you check out _Canary in a Coal Mine_!**

**Erin**


End file.
